


Abuse

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: In Your Dreams [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dreams, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: After receiving some news, Leonard has a nightmare that makes him doubt himself.





	Abuse

Leonard was headed toward Sara’s room to take her out on a date when he heard her talking to herself.

 

“Leonard, there’s something I need to- Len, we need to talk I-”

“Rehearsing your breakup speech?” he interrupted.

“Len, you startled me. No, I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Well that’s good. It’d be pretty awkward if you dumped me on our anniversary,” he said before noticing her serious expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s- I’m pregnant,” she told him.

 

His face fell flat.

 

“Pregnant?” he whispered in shock.

“Yeah, Gideon says I’m about a month along. How do you feel about all this?”

“How do you feel?”

“I asked you first.”

“I’m not sure how I feel. Right now, I’m just in shock. I’m okay with this, I think. But what about you? How do you feel?”

“Pretty much the same maybe a little bit scared but-”

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m here for you no matter what. I love you, Sara.”

“I love you too. So, dinner?”

“Let’s,” he said offering his arm to her.

 

Later that night, Leonard’s mind was troubled with thoughts about impending fatherhood.

 

* * *

 

A small boy was playing with a toy truck in a living room when Leonard walked in. The boy, seeing Leonard, ran up to him.

 

“Daddy, daddy, you’re home!” the boy said with a smile before receiving a slap to the face.

“Daddy?” the boy whimpered before receiving another slap causing him to fall to the floor.

“Shut up!” Leonard snarled as he took off his belt to whip the terrified boy repeatedly.

 

The kid cried out for Leonard to stop but was ignored each time. Leonard didn’t want to be doing any of this but he couldn’t stop.

 

“Daddy!” the boy cried as he tried to get up.

“Shut up you, stupid kid!” Leonard snarled as he took a bottle and slammed it against the boy’s head shattering instantly.

 

The kid lied there motionless as blood started to drip from his head wound.

 

“Get up,” Snart told the kid with a kick to the side, “I said get up!”

 

It was then that he saw the boy wasn’t breathing.

 

“No,” he said barely above a whisper.

“No, no, no! What have I done?”

 

Leonard then turned to look in the mirror and saw Lewis Snart with an evil grin instead of his reflection. His eyes went wide.

 

“No, no, no, no!”

 

* * *

 

“NO!” he screamed as he jolted upright in bed.

 

Sara woke up and put her arms around his shoulders to try and comfort him.

 

“Len? What’s wrong?”

“I- I had a bad dream. It was horrible. I was hurting our son, I killed him. Then I saw my dad’s face in the mirror. I was just like him. No, I was worse. I killed our son! I-” he cried.

“Len, Len, it’s okay. It was just a dream. It wasn’t real,” she said pulling him into a hug.

“Sara, I’m scared. I’m so scared. What if I’m just like him? What if I hurt our kid? What if-”

“Leonard, stop it,” she said pulling back to look him in the eye, holding his face in her hands.

“You are not your father. You are a good man and I have every faith that you will be an amazing dad to our child. I love you, Len,” she finished with a kiss.

“I love you too. But Sara, if it ever seems like I could- if you start to worry about what I could do, I want you to kill me. Then and there before I can hurt our kid. Please, Sara, I don’t want to be like my father. I can’t. Please, promise me this, Sara. Promise me you’ll protect our kid from me if you have to. Promise me!” he begged of her.

“I promise, Len, but I know I’ll never have to.”

 

She stroked his cheek gently to try and calm him.

 

“You’re going to be an amazing father. I just know it,” she said as she hugged him again.

 

He didn’t know how she could have so much faith in him but he was glad at least one of them believed he could do this. Perhaps he could. They stayed like that for a while until they fell back asleep.

 

As he held the woman he loved in his arms, cradling their unborn child in the arm he had wrapped around her he smiled thinking that maybe he could be a good father one day.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please feel free to leave comments! Also, is it weird that I'm writing about dreams when I don't have any of my own?


End file.
